


soft

by brokentombstone



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone
Summary: A day of celebration.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724257
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: free day (in the literal sense I used this as a prompt lol)

It wasn’t often that Jon woke before his wife. No, she had spoiled him too long, indulging his habit of sleeping in. But today was a special day, and she deserved the reprieve. 

So Jon had risen and snuck off to the kitchens, picked up the tray he had instructed made last night and scurried back to their chambers. No children to interrupt them this morning, he had ensured that Arya and Gendry were keeping them occupied. 

When he slipped back into their chambers and placed the tray at the foot of their bed he noticed her just starting to stir. 

“Jon?” Sansa asked groggily as she started to sit up and stretch out. Her eyes zeroed in on the platter before her and they were round as the cakes in front of her.

“What’s all this?” She asked, her voice much more awake suddenly as she scooted to the end of the bed and picked up one of the treats. 

“A surprise,” Jon smiled at her and snuggled up next to her, taking one of the cakes for himself. 

“Lemon cakes for breakfast? What have I done to deserve such a fine treat Jon? It’s not my name day,” Sansa raised her eyebrows at him as she reached for a second cake. 

Jon takes her hand, “The anniversary.”

Sansa looks at him perplexed, “Our anniversary was three moons ago Jon.”

Jon just shakes the head, “The anniversary of you finding me, my love. At the wall, the day you changed both our lives forever.”

Sansa stares at him for a moment, then places down her half eaten lemon cake and kisses him. It is a soft kiss, meant for lazy early mornings spent in bed and Jon lets himself drown in it.

It is not an anniversary they have ever marked before but Jon had realized a few days ago and had decided that Sansa had deserved this small gesture, for all she has given him since that day. 

She pulls back from him then and he sees that she has tears in her eyes. 

“I was the lucky one that day,” Sansa says with a shaky laugh, “But thank you Jon. Truly. The lemon cakes are divine. Always so thoughtful.”

Jon touches his forehead to her, “All we have now comes back to that Sansa, to your strength and resilience, and then your continued faith in me. A lemon cake is but a small gift for the lifetime of happiness you give me.”

Sansa blushes, even after years of marriage the declaration sends her heart fluttering. She picks up her half eaten cake. 

“Ah but lemon cakes will provide me with a lifetime of happiness so I think I am the true victor here,” She laughs and stuffs the rest of the cake in her mouth. 

Jon laughs jovially and pulls his wife down to their bed for another kiss, perhaps more if she desires it and jokes with her, “That you are, that you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed this drabblefest so much! Thanks to all my fellow creators and all who read these lovely little snippets! Love you all!


End file.
